


There’s a Ghost in the Living Room

by orphan_account



Series: saimami week 2020 :D [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Sisters, can ghosts kiss humans??? not rlly but rantaro can try, ghost au, i can’t follow prompts sorry, it was an accident but that’s never disclosed, its more a bittersweet ending than happy or sad, rantaro’s dad sucks, rantaro’s dead boys, shuichi has a cat, shuichi is a detective still, tenko and kirumi are still rantaro’s sisters, the rules of ghosts are the same as the ones in anohana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi does not believe in ghosts. Yet somehow, there’s a ghost in his apartment.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Amami Rantaro
Series: saimami week 2020 :D [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666096
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	There’s a Ghost in the Living Room

Shuichi doesn’t believe in ghosts.

Yeah, sometimes he goes out ghost hunting with Kaede, but that was mostly for fun. (And for Kaede to film and put on YouTube, but that’s a different story.) He always got scared, sure, but that was because he got jumpy and was afraid of the dark, not because he believed some supernatural force was trying to enter his body. That was silly. Nothing out there couldn’t be explained by science and logic, that’s what he believed. Mysterious scratching was always a squirrel at his window, or his cat at his bedroom door demanding attention. He might be anxious about things that couldn’t possibly be true, but he had common sense. And that common sense was that ghosts weren’t real, and that there was no way of seeing one.

So why, exactly, was there a translucent guy standing in the middle of his apartment?

They(He? It? How exactly do you gender a ghost? Might as well settle on gender-neutral for the time being) were translucent, that much was crystal clear (he might snicker at his pun if he wasn’t so freaked out). Shuichi could see right through them and see the furniture he had placed in his apartment (the cheap couches and chairs nobody else wanted, since that was all his ex-classmate Maki would give him so she wouldn’t lose too much profits in the family business. And Shuichi wasn’t one to say no to it, with him barely making enough money at his uncle’s detective business to buy food and stay in this apartment. Stupid capitalism). There was no tint of color at any point in the figure, just some places more foggy than others, presumably darker spots. The specter had multiple layers on, a sweater the top-most with an odd pinwheel design. Baggy khakis were underneath, and slip-ons Shuichi had seen at a store earlier that day were on their feet. A tangle of bracelets and rings were covering their hands, which the ghost (don’t make assumptions, Shuichi, you don’t know it’s a ghost yet) was using to ruffle their hair. Said hair was a mess--sticking up at odd angles, bangs covering their face, and--oh my god, their head was dripping. With what, Shuichi couldn’t tell, since it was clear and all.

Back on the clear part, it was odd. Like they were there, but they weren’t...there. Light from the murky window passed through them too quickly and too much, like they, too, were just something on the window. Pellucid, that’s the word.

Eyes the size of saucers, Shuichi called out, “Uh...hello…?” Inhaling, he started tiptoeing toward the figure, lingering with each step. “Who--who are you? C-can I help you?” He asked carefully.

The figure turned toward him, eyes blank like their face. “Who...am I?” They looked so...tired. 

“Y-yeah. Who are you?” Shuichi would take the questioning process slow. Treat this like an investigation. Go slow, as not to freak the suspect or witness out too much, or overload them. That would sometimes cause them to skip over important details, or potentially cause them to not speak to you at all. Though usually Shuichi didn’t have to take it this slow.

“Who...am I..?” They repeated. “I...don’t know…”

“You don’t know?” Shuichi was at the kitchen island, if you could call it that. He put his work bag--he kept case files and other stuff of the sort in there, along with his laptop and a lot of instant coffee for emergencies--on the counter, still not daring to approach the specter. Don’t want to upset it, do we? “Not even an inkling of who you are?”

The specter paused. They were really thinking, weren’t they. They looked like they were searching for something, with gears turning. Shuichi recognized that look--it was the same one his Uncle got when he was putting the pieces together, and, reportedly, Shuichi had the look, too. Then, quietly, they whispered, “...Rantaro.”

Shuichi blinked. “Sorry, missed that. What’d you say your name was?”

“My name...is Rantaro. I think. Or at least that name has something to do with me…” They paused, and scratched their head. They flinched as they went for the spot with the liquid--maybe out of pain? Though it was clear as day what it was from when they brought their hand down, and froze. “Bl-blood.” They showed their hand to Shuichi. “There’s blood...on my hand...and my head…”

“Is...that it...hey, uh, Rantaro you said? Do you remember how you got here?” Shuichi prodded carefully.

“I--no...I don’t...hey, I know we just met, but can you answer something? Honestly?” Rantaro asked, looking at the detective. “Am I--dead?”

Shuichi gulped. On one hand, they did just ask him to answer honestly but--how exactly do you tell someone that they’re dead? That must really mess with a person--ghost--to know that you’re dead. To know that you can’t do anything anymore...that must suck. Well, more than suck. It’s like...whatever you do has no purpose now. So who cares what you do anymore? Why would you care?

But, he was a detective, and detectives are always honest (most of the time), so...he had to tell them. 

“Y-yeah...you’re dead.” God, Shuichi hoped this wasn’t the wrong decision.

“A-ah...thought so…” They wiped their hands on their khakis and crossed their arms all while looking at the ground. “It’d explain my lack of memories of how I got her--and even who I am…” They looked up at the detective. They had an eyebrow piercing, Shuichi noted. And some down their ears and one on their tongue. “I know I’m the person of interest here--since I’m...I’m dead and all...but I have some questions for you, too.”

“Ah...fair enough. It must be...odd, waking up somewhere with a random guy asking you questions.” Shuichi sighed, shaking slightly. Why was he always so nervous?

“First off, who are you? What do you do as a living? Do you recognize me in any way, or could you potentially have a connection to me?” Wow, they didn’t pull punches, did they?

“Uh...I’m Shuichi Saihara, first of all. I’m uh, a detective. Well, more of an apprentice than an actual detective. I work at my Uncle’s agency, he’s the real smart one. I just...put stuff together sometimes. It’s really obvious, though, so I don’t know why people are always so impressed. Sorry, that sounds like I’m bragging, right? I’m not, promise...uh but I don’t recognize you, in any way. Why you ended up with me and not someone else is as much of a mystery to you as it is to me. I’m just...a detective. Nothing exciting.”

“Back on the detective thing--do you have any cases relating to me, or a Rantaro at all? Maybe--” they paused, weighing their options on whether or not to say something-- “Amami?”

“Huh? Amami?” Shuichi racked his brain thinking of the name. “...No, I don’t recognize the name. I can plug it into our system, though. Something might pop up.”

“If it’s not too much trouble, go ahead and try. Though if you don’t know it off the top of your head, I doubt you’re the company that got the case.” Rantaro shrugged. Shuichi nodded and pulled out his laptop. Why was he going through this effort for this vision he was seeing? It was probably just a hallucination or a dream. He must’ve fallen asleep on the job or something, and he’d soon wake up with his Uncle yelling at him. But for the time being--in this dream reality--he’d go along. Just to see what would happen.

Booting up the laptop, his cat wandered over. Shuichi smiled at the little guy. “Hey, Twix.” He offered his fingers down to the cat, who lovingly rubbed up against them and started purring. It was a low purr, completely missable if you weren’t looking for it. But Shuichi, it was impossible to miss. And he loved Twix, even when he was sitting on Shuichi when he needed to get up.

Rantaro moved around the counter (or perhaps through, Shuichi didn’t look) to where Shuichi was on the counter to stare at the little animal. When Twix opened his eyes after rubbing what he had deemed “enough” for the time being, he gave the nastiest look to the ghost who only offered a smile and a wave. Twix, the little devil, immediately hissed and ran into Shuichi’s bedroom, hopefully never to see that dreadful ghost again. Rantaro sighed, frowning. “I don’t think your cat likes me.”

“Hmm...odd,” Shuichi muttered, waving his cursor as his ancient laptop finally woke up. He really needed a new one, both in this dream and real life. Though he doubted he’d remember when he’d wake up. “Twix always likes new people. He’s a really friendly guy most of the time. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him hiss, either. Sorry you had to be the first victim to that.”

“Maybe it’s because I’m not a person. I’m--dead, after all. Kinda useless like this, aren’t I?” Rantaro laughed as Shuichi looked up at them, worry painted across his face. “I’m kidding, promise.”

“Yeah, but--” Shuichi started clacking away at the clunky keyboard, searching up case files-- “you shouldn’t say that stuff about yourself. It can have a negative effect on your self esteem and stuff.”

“Oh, yeah, like you didn’t do the same thing earlier with ‘everything I put together is obvious.’” Rantaro teased, reaching out with their hand to (probably) ruffle Shuichi’s hair, only for it to go straight through. They sighed. “I miss being solid.”

“That must suck, huh? Well, at least your feet don’t hurt anymore from standing up.” Shuichi leaned his head on his hand as he waited for the computer to load, closing his eyes. “It’s the little things in life, you know? Or afterlife for you…” He shot his eyes open, looking at Rantaro. “Was that offensive? I’m really sorry--I can stop, I just thought it was funny-”

Rataro started laughing--and it was loud and full, and...really, really happy sounding. “No, no! You’re--you’re fine! Promise! That was--oh my god, that was actually really funny!” A smile filled his face, bright and brimming with delight. It was...cute. “...Thank you, Shuichi. That helped.”

“Ah…” The detective blushed. “It was--nothing, really. Just a bad joke.”

“Mmm...but that bad joke meant the world. And your laptop turned on,” Rantaro said, still smiling.

“Ah...we’ll start broad, by just searching Amami and going under news…” Shuichi clicked on the new tab button, and clicked A-M-A-M-I and hit enter. After a minute of waiting, the results popped up. “News about sale...another scandal with the head of the company and an undisclosed woman…” Did Rantaro get angry at that? It was a flash...probably Shuichi’s imagination. This was one detailed dream he was having.

He kept scrolling, seeing nothing of interest. Though most of these articles were really recent...odd. Most people didn’t care to learn about the family at all; they only cared about their cruises. Shuichi had never been on one, but he heard they were amazing and to die for. Perhaps if he were ever able to make enough money to afford one, he’d go on one…

Scanning news article after news article was getting boring. He was about to propose they switch over to his work email and hit keywords when Rantaro yelled, “Wait! Go back up, I think I saw something.” Shuichi complied, scrolling up at a snail’s pace so as to not miss the article again. Rantaro pointed to one. “There! Click that one!”

Shuichi obliged. It seemed like one of those clickbaity articles that just spread rumors only children believed, and the title matched: “The Missing Amami Girls They DON’T Want You to Know About!” Shuichi looked up at his partner in crime. “Are you sure this is the right one? This seems awfully fake...I never heard of the CEO having any kids…”

“That’s because he’s an asshole, Shuichi,” Rantaro said, furious. Wow, this ghost was scary when they were angry. “He had kids, but he never took care of us. Apparently because he wanted his ‘private life private.’ Rich, since he’s caught so often with all those girls. Creep.”

“Huh? ‘Us?’”

“Yeah, I’m one of that...guy’s...kids. God, he’s a jerk. Hate him. But not the point...this is the most recent article, right?” Rantaro glanced back at Shuichi.

“Uh, I can check...Why didn’t you just tell me he was your dad in the first place?” Shuichi switched over to his work email. They might find something in there with a stroke of luck, which was probable, with that higher-up who worked there and his crazy luck.

“I don’t like talking about him if at all possible. I just wanted to know if my sisters were found yet. Which, I think it’s safe to say, they haven’t been.” They sighed and braced themselves for what they were about to say. No time like the present to bare your guts to a guy you’re haunting, right? “I think...that’s why I’m still here, Shuichi. Why I haven’t moved on yet. I think...if we--if you find them and I can say goodbye, that’ll send me off.”

Shuichi stayed silent as he made it to his email. So the goal was to locate the sisters and have Rantaro...say goodbye? “How many do you have? So I know how hard I’ll be working myself.”

“You want rid of me that fast, huh?” Rantaro teased. “I’m kidding, promise. Uh, two. They’re younger than me, though only by a month or two. We’re only half siblings. Stupid old man can’t keep it in his pants.”

“Ah...okay. Oh, I think we have the case, actually. It’s being taken care of by my uncle…” Shuichi spoke aloud. “Ah, but back to how much do you know about your sisters? When did you last see them? Could you pick them out of a lineup? Uh--”

“Hold on, hold on. I lost the two about a year ago, when the article was published. I don’t think they’ll have changed much, since the youngest right now would be twenty-three. So that answers when I last saw them. And you’d want names, right? I don’t know if they’d have changed their names or anything but I knew them as Kirumi and Tenko...they probably would change their names, huh? Make it harder to trace.”

“Mmm, you’d be surprised with how many missing persons don’t do that. I’m an expert on the topic. They’re not terribly hard once you get the rhythm for them. But I need more details on the disappearance and stuff…”

“You could just ask your Uncle.”

“Yeah, but...he’s kinda stingy. Once he involves himself in a case, he won’t let it go for anything...I could shoot him an email, if nothing else. And if that doesn’t work, I could ask Kiibo to just...hack his computer. He’s good at stuff like that.” Shuichi decided. Drafting his email, which all in all was just asking his uncle if he could take over the Amami case (and also asking Shuichi’s uncle not to ask questions as to how he found out about it). “So, uh. That’s all we can do for now, Rantaro. If you’re not a figment of my imagination. I’m, uh, going to get to bed,” Shuichi said, shooting a glance at the clock and yawning. “Good night…” He shuffled toward the room Twix was hiding in.

“Oh...what do you want me to do tonight, Shuichi? I don’t need sleep.”

“I don’t know. I can’t think when I’m tired, and I wasted all my brain power on your sisters. Try and remember how you died or something. You can come into my room if you want to. Good night.” And Shuichi shut the door.

“Ah...okay. Thank you.”  
~  
For some reason, Shuichi’s uncle let him have the case.

“‘I’ve run out of leads,’” Shuichi recounted to Rantaro, who was currently floating around town with him. “‘And you always seem good at finding them,’ is what he said. So, I guess that was all it took for him to hand over the case to me. He’s never like that. Ah, well. Doesn’t matter.” Shuichi shook his head. “So, what do your sisters look like, and do you have any idea where they might be?”

“Hm…” Rantaro thought aloud, searching their brain. “I don’t know where they could be...but I do have an inkling of where they’d be. Tenko always liked the gym. She might be there. And Kirumi was always busying herself cleaning something...they might even be together…”

“Ah...interesting...so gym to start with, you think? And you still don’t remember how you died? You sure you don’t wanna find out?” Shuichi asked, turning the packed corner toward the gym in town. There were more people out than usual; strange.

“Nah, I don’t really care what happened to me. It doesn’t matter at this point. What matters is finding my sisters.”

“...You’re awfully self-sacrificing, aren’t you, Rantaro? I think it would’ve been nice to be your friend when you were alive.” Shuichi smiled at his partner. “You probably would’ve been a good detective as well.”

“I’m not sure I’d go that far,” they laughed, “But thank you, detective. Your kind words mean the world.” The ghost turned their head back toward the gym, which they were now in front of. A woman walked out--she was...really, really muscular, with defined calves and abs that were visible through her thin t-shirt. She carried a large duffel bag with her, probably full of sports equipment. They froze, hovering right in front of the door.

“...You okay, Rantaro?” Shuichi asked once the woman was out of earshot, hand still on the door to the gym. “We can wait if you don’t want to go in yet.”

“That was her,” Rantaro spoke softly, still taking it in, probably. “Tenko. That was Tenko.”

“Are--are you sure? That’s an awful good coincidence if it is…”

“Well, it’s also a fortunate coincidence I ended up in you, a detective,’s apartment.” Rantaro gestured for Shuichi to follow. “Come on, let’s go before we lose her! It’s packed out here!” And with that, the ghost took off flying (it was more floating, but it was extremely fast, so flying seemed like the correct word) toward the girl.

Shuichi cursed the fact he couldn’t yell at the ghost without seeming like he was crazy, and took off toward the ghost and their supposed sister.

Eventually, Tenko stopped at an apartment building and entered. Shuichi made sure to tail her and, sure enough, Rantaro was with her. They were just hovering above her, doing nothing but watch. They turned back and noticed the detective, and fell behind them. “She can’t see me, Shuichi, or hear me.”

Shuichi nodded, and signalled he couldn’t speak when Rantaro stayed quiet. “Ah, right. Sorry. But she can’t see or hear me. Oh, she’s going up the stairs now.” Shuichi followed, making sure to stay far enough away that she wouldn’t notice.

Going up flight after flight of stairs was an arduous task, as the detective was not physically fit. At all. Which was probably why they were always cold, but that’s not important. Shuichi made note he should probably start getting more exercise and stop putting off until “after this case.”

Eventually, on the eleventh floor, Shuichi noticed, Tenko got off and exited the stairwell, never looking at the detective at all. Shuichi hurried up the end of the stairs (only tripping once on the top stair), and swung the door open. Noticing Tenko at the end of the hallway, he readied himself for this. He always hated confrontations. He turned to see the ghost giving him a positive thumbs up and big smile. Shuichi returned it and nodded. Now was the time.

“Hey! Miss Tenko!” He called, running toward her, hoping he wasn’t too sweaty from hiking up all those stairs.

She turned her head as she inserted the key. “Huh? How do you know my name? Have you been stalking me?”

“Wh-No! Of course not!” Shuichi said, reaching her. “I’m just--a detective. Would you happen to have any clues about the, uh, disappearance of the Amami girls?”

Tenko stiffened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think--I think you do. You had an older brother, right?”

“You have the wrong person,” she insisted, swinging the door open. “Now, if you excuse me, I have business inside my apartment.” She promptly shut the door in the detective’s face, a gust of wind created causing Shuichi’s hair to flutter.

“Ah..that’s Tenko.” Rantaro laughed. “Such a bad liar. I’ll go in and check on her.” They stepped through the apartment door, muffling a laugh.

Shuichi waited for a few minutes, which was spent just staring at the door--what else was he supposed to do? Pulling his phone out to play a game seemed rude, and he couldn’t just leave them, could he? So he sat and stared at the door number: 11037. Odd number to place on a door; usually it would just be thirty-seven. It was even weird this apartment building had floors eleven floors. Was it structurally sound? Well, he was standing just fine, so Shuichi decided not to worry about it too much.

Eventually, the door opened again. This time, it wasn’t Tenko; it was another woman. This one looked older; her eyes had a motherly sense to them, and she wore a plain white button down (like Shuichi) and black pants. “I do apologize for my sister’s behavior,” she spoke calmly and respectfully. “Won’t you come in?” She sidestepped to allow Shuichi in.

“Ah...thank you…” Shuichi said, slipping through the door and sliding his shoes off at the front.

“Oh my god, Kirumi, you did not let that detective in!” Tenko shouted, sliding through the house on socks. Rantaro was right behind her, doing nothing but stare pensively. “You can’t just do that!”

“Tenko, if I did not, who knows what he would say to the public?”

“Well, first off, he wouldn’t have proof that we were Amami’s!” Tenko froze. “Oh my god, I just said that.”

Kirumi slapped her forehead. “There you are, running your mouth again. Well, there’s no going back now.” She turned to Shuichi, who was just standing there as the sisters bickered. “We are the lost daughters. If you come in, we can explain.”

Shuichi complied, entering the apartment. It resembled his, in a way. Same run-down furniture, though this place was immaculate, without dust or a stain anywhere. Every surface was freshly cleaned, and the smell of air freshener filled the air. It was...nice and homely. He really should clean his apartment some time to make it feel like this one.

Shuichi sat at their small table. Tenko sat across from him, glaring. Rantaro just sat next to her, doing nothing but look apathetic. Kirumi began to brew tea as she explained, “Well, I assume you know most of what happened already. We ran away around a year ago, leaving almost no traces and no eye witnesses. We took little to nothing, and most of our belongings stayed in the boat where we were currently living. The ship had docked for the time being to get more supplies, so that gave us the perfect time to leave. It is almost like that famous American case…”

“Dorothy Arnold,” Tenko growled, eyes trained on Shuichi (who was now sweating from the pressure she placed on him).

“Yes, her.” Kiurmi began to pass out cups of tea to the two guests, sitting where Rantaro was sitting. Rantaro floated over to the other side of Tenko and remained levitating above her. “We managed to take enough money to get ourselves started, and I’ve got a job in maid services, and Tenko being a personal trainer. It is rather lucky, what happened to us. If just one thing had gone wrong...we’d be out in the streets somewhere, or perhaps back with that...man,” Kirumi spat out before continuing to drink her tea.

“Ah...it was good to hear your side of the story...thank you.” Shuichi smiled, bringing the cup to his lips. “Wow...this is really good tea…”

“It’s nothing. I have a...natural knack for domestic home work.”

“Please don’t make us go back there!” Tenko burst out. “I don’t want to go back! Please, please don’t make us!”

“Tenko! Keep it together for the detective,” Kirumi gently scolded.

“Yeah, but...but…!” Tenko looked so pained. “I don’t...think I could go back there…! Please...don’t make us…!” She looked up at Shuichi. She looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes were big and glossy, and her hair was still messy from the gym.

“I...I won’t.” Shuichi decided. “I think...I can make up a story good enough for the detective agency to take back to your father. I don’t know what your father did to you...and I won’t make you tell me. But it must’ve been bad to make you run away when your life looked so picture-perfect from the outside…”

Tenko’s face slowly formed one of the biggest smiles Shuichi had ever seen. “Th-thank you!” She screamed, diving across the table to hug him, knocking her tea down in the process. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Tenko! Watch what you’re doing!” Kirumi reprimanded. She turned to Shuichi, who was still being hugged by Tenko. Wow, it was tight. “But truly. Thank you, Detective.”

“Shuichi. Call me Shuichi,” Shuichi squeaked out. “Can you...can you let me go? I can’t breathe…”

“Ah…” Tenko let go. “Sorry...I’m just really happy right now!”

“I’m glad…” Shuichi glanced at the clock displayed on their oven. “Oh, shit, I gotta go in order to make it to the station on time. Thank you!” He called, running for the door and grabbing his shoes, slipping them on as he went out the door.

Slipping out, he waited a moment for Rantaro to come through. Eventually, they did. “So, we found your sisters, Rantaro. You just...need to say goodbye to them.”

“Yeah, we did, huh?” Rantaro smiled. “Thank you. Really.”

“It’s nothing. You could’ve done this on your own.”

“Yeah but...I wouldn’t have met you. And sometimes...it’s about the people we meet on the way rather than the end goal.” Rantaro smiled. A small, bittersweet one this time.

“...I guess it is, huh?” Shifting topics, Shuichi asked, “So...this is gonna be goodbye, huh?”

“I mean, not right now. But yeah. I’m gonna...disappear after tonight. Since I’ll get to say goodbye and all,” Rantaro confirmed. “I’m gonna say it when they’re asleep. They’ll think it’s a weird dream, since they don’t know I’m dead, but I have a feeling...tomorrow’s when they’re gonna announce my death.”

“Ah…” Shuichi should be happy right now, shouldn’t he? He got his job done, even if it was a request from a ghost. “I’ll...miss you.”

“Hey, you’ll see me again soon enough. Just, promise me that you’ll live a nice, full, and long life before you join me, okay? I don’t want you with me prematurely, as nice as it would be to see you sooner.”

Shuichi nodded. “I will,” he whispered, in fear that if he spoke any louder his voice would crack. “Are you going to stay here until you say goodbye?”

“...I think I’ll see you back home before I come back. I...wanna see Twix again.”

“...Alright.”

The trip back home was weird. It was weird to know Shuichi would never see Rantaro again (until he was dead, anyway, and that wouldn’t be for a long time, he hoped) after this night. Fate was ineffable, though, even when Shuichi did his best to loiter at every spot he could.

So when night hit, Shuichi was doing his best not to start sobbing.

Rantaro looked at Twix and crouched to meet his eye level. Twix just glared. “I’m gonna miss you, bud, even if you do hate me. I bet you’re really soft. Too bad I never got to pet you.” Rantaro shrugged, standing. “Well, what can you do?”

Rantaro turned to the detective, who was looking out the window (to avoid eye contact). “Hey, Shuichi?” They called. “I wanna talk to you real quick.”

Shuichi sucked in a shaky breath. He was not going to start crying over a ghost. He turned around and smiled. “Yeah? What about?” But Shuichi was quieted by a ghost kissing him.

Well, it didn’t feel like much. But it was kind of cold. And sometimes the feelings communicated through kisses were better than the physical contact itself.

“Don’t die too soon, promise?” Rantaro smiled, before turning and floating out the door, back to his sisters to say goodbye.

Shuichi touched his lips. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is 4.8k words of pure bullshit but that’s ok bc i made myself cry writing it (i get emotional when im on my period ok)
> 
> ghost rantaro,,,,,, u dumbass,,,,,, oh to be haunted by a himbo
> 
> i had no clue where i was going with this fic tbh
> 
> uhhhhhh shuichi’s cat is named twix bc my cat is named oreo and i thought that would be funny aha
> 
> the title of this fic is based off a song we played in orchestra about a kid’s grandma haunting them
> 
> also it’s already day 6????? this week has gone so fast??????? this has been so fun tho like now i’m sad bc tomorrows the last day,,,,,, i gotta find more prompts for my boys,,,,,,
> 
> anyway animal crossing good


End file.
